My First Family
by xBabyTrix3
Summary: TJ's been an orphan all her life,thrown out frome the only home she's ever had TJ expected to be in a jail or at court,NOT in a magical country with talking animals who are forcing her to marry the High King
1. Chapter 1

Hi my names TJ that's not my real name of course my real name is Theresa Joanne but that's way too posh for my taste. Anyways here are some main details that you might want to know about me.

I'm an orphan since I was a few days old and I was raised to believe that no-one wanted me that I was only a charity that people took pity on. But I don't think so, I know what I'm worth and I know some-one out there will want me, I just have to start looking for them.

"Tammy!" That's my consular Rene. She's the biggest bitch I've ever met! She won't remember your name, she'll only make you feel worse and she'll throw you in a weird cell thing at the bottom of the house and keep you in there for a week with only nasty bread as hard as rocks and water.

"Yes Rene" I said in a sickly sweet voice, did I mention that she was ridiculously oblivious; seriously I don't know how she got this job! She's 31 but she claims to be "28" for the fifth time. I could barley breath over her stuffy perfume.

"You're turning eighteen tomorrow" she smirked at me. I raised a eyebrow .She's had it in for me ever since I told her doctor boyfriend that she's been married twice and they both ended up dead. It was hilarious.

"And?" she looked so proud for some reason. It really creeped me out because she never smiles especially at me.

"It means that you are legally an adult which mean's I can kick you out which means..."

"I get it" I yelled pinching the bridge of my nose. I swear if she say's "which means" one more time I will her kick her ass.

Her fake lips moved into a twisted smirk."Happy Birthday, Oh and I want your stuff out the room by the end of the week.

I ran to my room and started packing my things. I saw my tears drops and quickly whipped them away then there was a knock at the door .Her face was lit up and her were glossy she ran in the room and hugged my legs."TJ guess what! Someone finally adopted me, there really nice and they even got me this new doll and...where you going?" She looked at my bags and her bright eyes slightly darkened. Kristy was like the little sister I've always wanted, she had bright red hair and deep blue eyes, her face had freckles scattered on her nose and rosy cheeks.

"Kristy I'm leaving" she was about to say something but I raised my finger "No I'm not getting adopted, I'm turning eighteen tomorrow which makes me a legal adult so I don't need to be looked after anymore" She started pouting"Hey look at the bright side your gonna be with people who will love you endlessly and you can have a real family"

"But what about you" she said her eyes red from crying

"I'll be fine"

The next day I was on the street looking for a place to stay, I would have had a tearful heartbreaking goodbye, but I was never really that close to anyone other than Kristy. I didn't have any food or money and I was starving to death.

I passed loads of shops and saw a small bakery .Now this is about the time I told you how my life changed. I stole some bread and got caught. "STOP HER!"

I ran for ages and saw he was right behind me I looked for somewhere to escape; I saw a little whole in the middle of the road where the builders were probably working .I ran to the hole and jumped and this blinding light hit me. The next thing I know I'm dangling on a vine with a killer headache.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: sorry 4got 2 put one of these things but I obviously dnt own it since on fanfiction PLUS if I did peter would have a love interest

WARNING FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NOT REALISED THE RATING THIS HAS MILD LANGAGE

So there I was dangling on a vine feeling like I drank all night and having a hangover. I was like that for a good hour yelling, and, I quote, "GET ME OUT OF THIS FUCKING TREE". Trust me if you knew how frustrating it was being stuck on a tree you would swear too. Anyways so I was hanging there and after a good hour then this horse-man thing which was either a gnome or a centaur came, of course being intimidated by 'it' I greeted him in the most lady-likeish(**is that a word**) politest way possible...

"Sup" Okay so it wasn't exactly polite or lady like but I want him to know that I'm not gonna kiss up to him just because he has two extra limbs and tail.

"Um...hello naked lady" He said somewhat uncomfortable.

Huh Naked I'm not naked he's the one naked his not wearing anything but the sword holder thingy, well I guess his an exception since his half horse but still!

"Excuse me, I'm not naked, I am fully clothed, and I thought I looked cute today" I replied with a little pout. Then he took out his sword and my eyes widened "No please don't kill me I'll be nice -man!"I squeezed my eyes shut and braced myself. After 3 seconds I felt myself fall on the ground in a not-so graceful way. I opened my right to peek at the horse-guy and realized he cut the vine.

"Oh...Um...Thank you Mr...?"I said while brushing myself off

"Oreius and you are...?"

'I'm...uh Theresa Joanne but people call me TJ" I said with a sheepish smile there was something odd about this guy, he just screamed importance.

"Well TJ how about you tell me how you got here and I'll take you somewhere you might find useful" He gestured for me to climb is back. The rest of the ride I told him all about how I got here and I've even found out some things about him too."Ahh here we are" helping me off. I looked in front of me and saw this gorgeous Palace it was the most amazing building I have ever seen, it made Buckingham palace look like a terraced house.

"Whoa...this place is amazing" a gaped at the amazing detail of the palace whilst Oreius closed my jaw with a slight chuckle.

"Welcome to Cair Paravel milady (.)" I nodded in response still star struck "Home to the Kings and queens whom I will introduce you too but..." I looked at him with an eyebrow raised "maybe we should dress you and something more presentable" he said eyeing my dirty denim shorts and flannel shirt and converse.

"What do you mean more present...whoa" Next thing I know I'm getting dragged to God knows where. Two hours later after debating whether or not I should wear that death trap they call a corset (which sadly they one)I was finally ready in red and gold dress(/blog/media/blogs/redhotbrides/Disney/Now_and_ she's basically wearing everything except the tiara p.s if u didn't know TJ looks like this .com/user_images/X/XX/XXD/XXDEADLYXXXKISSESXX/1289846851_5089_ )"Well Oreius how do I look?"

He looked slightly star struck "You look much better milady" He gave me a cheerful smile.

"General Oreius" a voice said

"Who said that?" I looked around franticly

"Down here miss" I looked down and saw a little mouse with a feather hat and a sword.

"Holy crap" I yelled jumping on Oreius, but then he just dropped me "I did not see that coming...you're a mouse...or I'm going insane but if I was insane I wouldn't think I'm insane...does any of this make any sense to you?"I asked gesturing to my 'audience' but they just gave me a weird look.

"Okay ...anyways General the Duchess of Archland called, she has decided not to get married to His highness because she fell in love with a Telmarian...We haven't told the court yet and we were hoping you might help us find a new bride" He said with hopeful eyes

"Oh no...how are we going to find a beautiful young girl whom will be willing enough to marry..."He's words began to slow down and then he stared right at me.

My eyes widened in realization "NO NO NO NO NO ABSULOTLY NOT, I just came here and you expect me to marry a king to a country I don't know the name of..."

"Narnia" I gave the talking mouse a glare

"No way am I doing it!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so so so sorry I know it's been ages since I last updated but I promise whenever I have free time I will post as much as I can xox**

"OWW! Holy crap that hurt!"

"Sorry Miss, I didn't mean to prick you, please don't have me executed" She cried bracing herself, poor girl, I must of terrified her, though I'm slightly confused of why shed think I'd execute her.

"Of course not why on earth would I do that" I replied warmly "I apologize about my outburst I just didn't expect to be pricked, no harm done right"

Once They finished I looked at myself in awe, over the millions of petticoats under was a see-through silk and lace leading up to a embedded corset and the off-the shoulder sleeves were made out of pure lace (.). Now you're probably wondering why I'm wearing this magnificent dress well it started like this...

_"No way am I doing it"_

_Oreius gave me a serious look_

_"TJ do you like it here? and answer truthfully, I will know when you're lying"_

_"I love it here...but..."_

_"And it's better than your own home, yes?"_

_"A million times better, but..."I was interrupted yet again._

_"And I did save your life from Aslan-knows what from that deadly forest, took you in sheltered you, clothed you..."_

_"I get it, I get it I owe you, but you can't exactly expect me to marry a king who rules a country I know nothing about..."_

_"Lurious will educate you about everything there is to know about Narnia..."_

__

"I don't know how to act all royal, and lady like and polite..."

_"I understand you told that you joined an etiquette class for 5 years, so you didn't have to spend time at your orphanage..."_

_"But...um, well...urrg, you are so not my BFF anymore!" and whilst I stormed of (In my amazingly dramatic exit) I overheard them saying..._

_"She's very stubborn..."_

_"Yes she is indeed, but that's exactly the kind of person the high king needs, someone as stubborn as him to keep him in check"..._

And that's how I'm wearing this gorgeous wedding gown, I almost forgot I was doing all of this as a favour that is until...

Oreius came in

"Ahhh you look absolutely magnificent, my queen-to-be" Now if he didn't add the queen-to-bit I would have blushed.

"Thank you General" I said with a polite smile, Oreius convinced me to stay formal and lady-like whilst in public "Is there something I can help you with or did you just want to check up on me"

Then the most scariest words came out of his mouth..."Its Time"

To those who are bit confused on why I was so scared of "Its Time" instead of something like "The army of cute bunny rabbits have taken over" Is because it was time for me to meet the kings and queens of Narnia aka my fiancé and soon-to-be in-laws. If it wasn't obvious, I was ridiculously nervous.

* * *

Peters POV

Edmund had a smug look on his face that I really wanted to slap right now.

"You don't look so happy Pete, aren't you exited about meeting your umm...significant other" He said trying to hold back a laugh (which was an epic fail)

"Shut up Ed this isn't funny!" The council told me about my...Ahem...fiancé yesterday and didn't exactly go the way I wanted it to go, but whoever this girl is I'll make sure to scare her off...

TJ's POV

I was seriously panicking. Its been two months since Oreius asked me to marry a king, 2 months learning about 300 years of history And worst of all 2m months of being addressed as 'Lady Theresa' and I was finally meeting my 'other half'

"Before we go in I must warn you TJ"I nodded "The king is known for his temper tantrums, He is stubborn and when his irritated, he's very rude...Now lest go over some things, you will ask them to address you a Theresa until you feel close enough to tell them to address you as you preference, however in public you MUST remain Lady Theresa Joanne...

**Hope you enjoyed that I'm making the new one as we speak...**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm standing in the middle of the throne room, with 4 pairs of eyes eying me carefully. Yup that's right 4 pairs, my suppose to be fiancé won't even look at me!

"Ahem...Hello Lady..." A dark haired boy that looked about 16 started

"Theresa Joanne it's an honour to meet you, all of you" I said staring at Peter

Then he finally looked up and damn he was fine he had the most amazing blue eyes and dirty blond hair, he looked slightly shocked for some reason.

"Forgive me Lady Theresa, something has come up" and he just up and left

I don't know why but I had to hold back a few tears, but I couldn't have nervous breakdown in front of the king and queens

"Ummm don't worry about Peter he's just a bit upset he'll cool down sooner or later"

"Please he's been like that since yesterday I doubt he'll ever be okay"

"Edmund!"

"Its okay Queen Susan, if I was in his situation I'd be just as upset"

Her eyes softened with sympathy

"You know I'm sure Peter will be a bit busy this week so why don't you spend some time with us"

The little girl to her right whose eyes just lit up suddenly jumped of her throne and started to talk nonstop

"Do you like horse riding Theresa?"

"Please call me TJ Luce and yes I love horse riding"

"Hmmmm TJ it suits you come on I'll introduce you to are horses"

In the past two weeks of getting to know them I've already started thinking about them as a family, Edmund and I get along the most, me and him love pulling pranks on Caspian, Caspian is very charming and he's like a big brother to me. Susan and Lucy just love dressing me up like a Barbie doll; as much as I enjoy our 'bonding time' I much prefer having tea with. I haven't seen Peter in a while and we have announce our engagement in a form of a party.

PetersPov

Great just great , I have to waste my time throwing a engagement party with a person I barley know.

"Pete let me in Susan wants to know what you're wearing so you and TJ can match"

"Who's TJ?" I asked letting him in

"Your soon to be future Queen, Anyways what you going to wear ?" he asked taking ou a notebook from God knows where

"Umm my Blue tunic with the gold trim" Im so sick of this I cant believe their making me marry someone I barley know

"You know if you bothered to spend time with her this wouldn't be as trying"

"How did you..."

"Every time your thinking about something that upsets you, you start pouting" he said giving me a smug smile

"Haha very funny"I said rolling my eyes "why does it matter if I don't spend time with her now, I have the rest of my life to get to know her"

"You really should try and get to know her, she really is amazing"

"you'd think that, don't think I haven't heard about your pranks"

"plus she's absolutely stunning and you can't deny that, you should have seen your face when you saw her for the first time"He said with an even more smug smile

I couldn't deny it, she wasn't exotic or leggy but she is amazingly attractive.

"Shut up Ed"I said giving him a shove

"Ill see you tomorrow, 6 am"

Normal Pov

It was only 5:30 am but everyone was going in every direction making sure everything was ready for the High King and his bride.

Somewhere in the castle...

"Get that thing away from me" TJ James, soon to be Pevensie backing away from the Gentle Queen

"TJ calm down its just lipstick" Susan's been trying to calm her down since she took the tube out

"Its not just lipstick susan, Its the logo for everything I stand against!"

"TJ I think your over reacting !"#

"Am not"

Susan Crossed her arms over her chest "Then you give me no choice...BOYS!"

TJ's eyes widened as Edmund and Caspian appeared in her room

"NO,NO NO I thought you were my friends"

"Sorry TJ but Susan kinda scares me" Caspian said with apologetic eyes while he held me still whilst Edmund tied a rope round me

"no this is inhumane NOOO"

2 hours later...

"There all done, that wasn't that bad now was it"

"Never Again"

" I know you don't like it but look how good you look"

I looked in the mirror I had to admit I almost didn't recognise myself. Peter better love me for this


	5. Chapter 5

"mmmm ...peter..." She mound while he himself started kissing her neck and pushing he towards a wall whilst she felt up his well toned abs

"ahhh...TJ" he whispered in your colour bone ...

TJPOV

Hold up Hold up... You probably want to find out how it led to this so ...

"TJ, Peter will meet you in front of the balcony at 7, which is in 5 seconds"

Next thing I know I've been pushed into a unfamiliar room and accidentally straddle the person I fell on, by instinct of course I shut my eyes preparing for the pain, but instead I feel a hot breath on my neck. I look down and see the most sexiest and somewhat familiar blue eyes.

Then it hit me...sexy...blue eyes...I just landed on Peter

My Jaw drooped "I am so sorry, are you alright?" I said lifting my upper body . He's Blue eyes gestured to my legs...I was still straddling his waist "Sorry are you okay ?"I said whilst dusting my gold gown (.)

"ahh my back hurts"He said with on hand on the small of his back

"Here let me " and I started messaging his back. Luckily his back was fine after 2 minutes and we started walking towards the balcony

"I hope your a good actress" he started

"why is that"

"Were going to have to act like we've known each other for years"

"Well, lucky for you I took an acting class back where I came from"

"where exactly do you come from lady Theresa"

"ummm..."

"Ladies and Gentlemen..." I sighed in relief once I heard Caspian's voice through the curtain that was separating us from millions of Narians "I Present High King Peter The Magnificent , Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion, Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane And his Beautiful Bride to be and your future queen, Lady Theresa Joanne James"

Peter offered his arm and we practically waltzed onto the balcony and herd a huge roar of claps and whistles...

PetersPov

The crowed awed in shock as they. l saw the beauty standing by me, I must admit she did look Dark brown hair was up in a messy bun (/img/arts/2010/Jul/30/14/messy_bun_hair-2_) and I'm guessing Susan did her makeup.

"KISS KISS KISS!..."The crowd started shouting and 'TJ'started looking at me nervously I gave her a reassuring look and pressed my lips against her hand

"Give her a real kiss!" I looked at Edmund who thought it was funny to try and embarrass me, I was about to pummel him but then the crowd started agreeing with him, of course Ed had to shove I almost tripped and feel right on top of her, luckily TJ caught me before I did.

She whispered in my ear "What do you think we should do ?"

"I guess we'll have to kiss"

Then without any words I wrapped my hands against her waist and give her a passionate kiss like Jamie Foxx and Fantasia (.com/watch?v=mP3wxO0Ucjc skip to 1:40) with less tongue.

TJPov

K then so after that. We had a Engagement Party...

NormalPov

"Ladies and Gentlemen its time for the speeches"Edmund said with a slightly mischievous look on his face.

"oh no"

"Oh don't worry Pete, this is gonna be a good one" he smirked winking at me.

...

"Now as Petes Best Man..." "When did you decide on that ?"

"I didnt" he said burying his face into his hands

"...I refuse to let this party continue without thourghly embarresing him..." then he took out a piece of paper full of paragraphs

"Ahem...I remember Pete's first love..."I looked at Peter with a smirk

"Miss Marilyn Monroe..."

"Ohhh your into blondes ?"

"psh...no"

"And of course girl who lived across from us..."

Edmunds speech went on to be more emberrasing then anyone had expected

"Anyways enough emberrasing Peter ... i just want to say how lucky Peter is to have a girl like Theresa, I personally would marry her myself beat me to is many things...Beautiful,inteligent,funny,charming...and so much more..."

I was red in the face now.I looked at Peter and he looked like he was in deep thought...probably thinking of ways to get back at Edmund.

The rest of the party whent on uneventuall, except for the fact most of us got drunk...

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I nuzzeled into my pillow,It smelt great. Despite the splitting head ache you got from last night...this was one of the best nights you spent pillow hel me tighter...Holy SHIT...pillows don't have arms ! or so I'm told.I slowly looked to see to pairs of blue staring down at me.

PPOV

I looked down to see to pairs of chocolate brown eyes looking up at me...

We both slowly started to inch closer to eachother...

"Pete get up you over...AHHH MY EYES"Edmund squaeling and running out of the room

"Wha...oh no"TJ started then her eyes widened and we both realized we were naked and in my bed

Her eyes were full of panic she shot out of bed (taking the blanket with her) and started throwing up...

She looked at me wide eyed "Crap!" she said I didnt know what it meant but i sense it ment somrthing bad...

"crap...crap...crap...crap...Peter I think I'm pregnant"


End file.
